Barbecue On Quaquan
Stars mops up the last remnants of eclair from fur - stickiness notwithstanding. "mm. Safarri? Count me in." The big cat is near a wall, out of the way, Raligh nearby. Ace is heading out the door, Silvereye standing and moving awya from the pilot's chair. "Grrills. Rright. We need music, too. I prromised Swiftfoot a dance." Silvereye hmms. "Grills? Where do we find them?" The Battleclaw wonders. "I've been to your barbecues before but I've never helped set one up." "Is a locker in the cargo bay," Ace explains, "Two of them are stored there along with the bags of charcoal. They are pretty easy to set up, really," she grins. As Ace is leaving, Swiftfoot is arriving, making an interesting situation at the hatch, to be certain. "Err, hey," she says to nobody in particular, nodding and stepping back out of the way so the Kapitan can pass if she wishes. "What's goin on? I hearrd somethin about a parrty on the landing pad." Raleigh waves to Swiftfoot and looks at Stars curiously. Then the Human offers helpfully, "We're having a barbeque down on the landing pad. We're just getting ready to set up now." Stars focuses most of his attention on Swifty (of course) as she meanders in - "Heya, Prretty. You met Rraleigh yet?" He waves to the human standing next to him. "Rral, meet Swiftfoot Starrchaser - Prrety - Rraleigh, who's finally not stuck on that dustball." Silvereye nods to Ace. "Ok. I figure we'll be able to figure it out without too much trouble." He lines up to leave the bridge and get the grills ready. "Will help," Ace says, giving Swifty a passing hug on the way out the door, "Will see everyone out there then!" Swiftfoot blinks at Stars, shaking her head, then shifting her eyes to Raleigh. "Evening, chief," she says, giving a greeting flick of her tail. "I've hearrd a lot about you - and I'm hoping you've hearrd nothing of me, because it's all bad anyway." The orange-furred female pauses to return the brief hug from the Kapitan, then grins at Stars. "So if he's telling you any lies, you let me know." Raleigh waves to Swifty again, "'Fraid I haven't heard anything about you, no. He skated off before I could get anything out of him beyond that you're pretty." A grin, "And if he does, I will, yeah." Stars steps up and offers a (admittedly, somewhat sticky) paw to Swiftfoot - "Yeah, yeah - I kept trrying to tell you, then.. things happened. Rral saved my ass morre than once, Prretty. She's betterr than I am, most ways." He chuckles. "We'rre going to miss the parrty if we stand up herre too much longerr." >> Outside the Ship: Ace emerges from the Faux, pushing a multi-shelved cart laden with covered bowls and dishes, waving to some Qua friends who were gathered there waiting for them. Dave has connected. Swiftfoot chuckles and eyes Stars' paw, snout wrinkling a bit. "Now what'rre you doing that forr? Gonna get my lovely white paws all full of... something. Chocolate?" She scents the air again, then grins. "Shows up like nothing else. Oughta see me afterr I been worrking underrneath one of the panels. Filthy doesn't even begin to descrribe it." The orange-furred female's gaze shifts to Raleigh then, expression faintly embarassed. "Um... that was sorrta my fault, I think," she says, one ear laying back for a moment. "But yeah... I guess that means I'm headin to the landing pad, and letting you two males handle the heavy lifting." >> Outside the Ship: Freyssinet exits the Wolf, looking around. As she sees Ace coming out with food, she beams and walks to her friend. "What a great idea, Ace! You don't mind somebody who eats for three, right?" Raleigh shrugs to Swifty, "Eh, 's okay. We needed t' get off the Revenge - an' I'm not about t' begrudge him finding someone he likes who likes him." She nods to Swifty, "I'm heading to the landing pad too, I guess." Stars moves for the door. "I'm going to swing by the frresherr - I'll meet you both outside." He winks at Swiftfoot. "And yeah, I'll grrab a grrill on the way, if Silverr's not already got 'em togetherr." >> Outside the Ship: Silvereye emerges from the Faux' loading bad, wheeling out a grill and some charcoal. Swiftfoot turns to exit, not having very far to go since she was standing near the hatch and all, nodding at Stars. "And once you've got clean paws, -maybe- I'll deign to let ya touch me." She blinks, affecting mock-innocence, then grins at Raleigh. "Lessgo then? Bet Ace's gettin all antsy alrready." Quaquan Landing Pad "Was counting on it," Ace laughs, offering Frey a hug, "Have been planning this for some time and put in a good supply of food for the three of you. Silver, he has been kind enough to donate some dribgib that I marinated on the way over." John Walker and his sons, three Qua who are longtime friends to the Faux, are currently setting up a large pot with bushels of shucked corn nearby. "And the Walkers are also pitching in. Have plenty for everyone." Silvereye is in the process of removing the grills from the Faux and setting them up. He waves to Freysinnet. Freyssinet grins. "Remy should arrive, with Gracie. I have trouble making her understand that, at almost six, she should now /dress/ when she in on quaquan, not run naked around anymore... she waves to Silvereye, "hey, long time no see." A few minutes go by before the hatch to the Wolf opens and out steps LeBeau, holding a buckskin clad Gracie in his arms. The two of them laughing and exchanging small little kisses to the others cheeks. "Your just trying to get all the attention you can out of me before your sister gets here huh princess?" Faux's hatch cycles open, and Swiftfoot steps out onto the ramp, slipping her paws into her pockets as she starts down toward the landing pad. One of those paws comes back out quickly enough though, as she spots Frey and gives a wave and a greeting flick of her tail. Following Swifty out the Faux's airlock, the big Qua steps out and starts down the ramp. Blinking a few times at the amount of people on the landing pad. He adjusts his right arm in his sling slightly, but offers the group with a wave from his other hand, which is being occupied by a can of beer. Raleigh walks down the ramp of the Faux behind Swiftfoot, looking around. She's humming cheerfully to herself, a tune that those familiar with Disney themepark rides might recognize. Ace offers both Remy and Gracie hugs before turning back to the food-laden cart, "Will not take much time to get the grills fired up. Have dribgib, ribs and steaks as well as corn, pasta salad and those mushrooms you love so much, Frey. Any requests?" she asks, calling over to her crew, "If you would help Silver, da?" she gestures to where the Demarian was getting the grills set up. Freyssinet grins, and gives Remy - and her daughter a peck. "You look great with that dress." she tells Gracie. to Ace, a smile, "Immediatly, chef!" and she follows Silvereye, to give a hand with the food. Food... "And thanks to have thought of the Portabello! We got some bellpeppers too, they make great grilled skewers! Stars eventually pads down the loading ramp from the cargo bay, drying his paws on one of Swiftfoot's towels - it better be, it's pink. He's heading straight for the grills, actually, calling across to the other male - "Need a hand, Silverreye? I got two, apparrently." Silvereye waves the crew over. "There's another grill in the loading bay!" He calls. He nods to Frey as she approaches. "It has been a while, doctor..." He says while setting up the grill. "How's the famly?" LeBeau gives both Ace and Frey hugs in turn, holding Gracie up in one arm. Daughter not willing just yet to be pryed away from her father. "If took a little doing to get her into it of course. And just so you know the price we had to pay, we'll have an extra body in bed with us tonight." "I know was expecting a meal, but by the Great Spirits Kaptain, you have outdone yourself." Nix notes, taking a look over the scene. Giving a wave of acknowlegement, he looks over at Stars. "You want to get the other grill? I think I might be able to do some lifting with my other arm." he offers. "I'm delicate," Swiftfoot calls to Silvereye. "I can't do that sorrt of manual laborr." She chuckles, then pads over toward the loading bay despite her protests. "Nah, I got it," she says, waving a paw dismissively at Nixkamich. Soon other Qua begin to gather, bringing out juice, water and other drinks along with various baked goods for dessert. Seems they were accustomed to the Faux's parties on their landing pad, any excuse for a celebration. Freyssinet laughs and grins to Remy. "Well... Your loss, and you know what I mean." to Silver, she grins, patting her belly. "Expanding, Silver, expanding. You?" Raleigh heads towards the group, looking towards LeBeau, Frey, and Gracie and waving to them cautiously. She considers and then says to Stars (or whoever might be nearest to her right now), "I probably ought to go leave these on-board, shouldn't I?" Just in case it's in doubt which 'these' she means, she gestures to the stuff she has in her holsters and sheaths. LeBeau winks to Frey and chuckles "Well we could always hope that auntie Ace might want Gracie to visit for a sleepover." LeBeau says as he looks over to Ace as he bounces Gracie in his arm. Silvereye smiles at Frey. "Congratulations." He replies before turning to Stars with a nod. "Yeah, just bring them over here and we'll get them set up. Like Ace says it isn't hard. Do you have the charcoal?" Stars pauses, blinking back up the ramp, then back to Silver. "Charrcoal. Got it." He heads back up, gathering bags when he gets 'em, calling across to Raleigh - "Yeah. Put 'em up - you'rre not killing anyone without special dispensation, orr sudden trransformation to irritating lizarrd." "Auntie Ace would be more than happy to have Gracie visit," Ace says with a smile, "But only after my new crew gets lockers to stash their weapons in. There are far too many dangerous things lying about at the moment, but she can stop in to play with the dogs if she wishes. And da," Ace nods to Raleigh, "Is no need for guns here, da." "Hey, nobody's turrning anyone into lizarrds," Swiftfoot calls back as she ducks into the loading bay to recover the second grill. She emerges from the bay after only a couple of minutes, the object in tow. The female heads toward where Silvereye put the first grill. Raleigh nods and snerks to Stars, "Doubt either's gonna happen. I'll go put 'em away." She turns, heading back on board to disarm herself. Nixkamich nods at Ace. "Indeed, the ones we have are full as is." he says, heading over to Frey. "Many greets to you Doctor. Is this your family?" he says, giving a polite bow to the trio. "I was wondering if some time you could look over my arm. Make sure it is healing properly." he asks. Freyssinet rolls her eyes for Remy, "Do not go bug Ace because you gave in to your little princess and can't face the consequences, my dear!" she laughs and nods at Ace's remark. She nods to Silver, "Thank you." setting the meats and veggies cleanly. to Nix, "Oh, hello! Yes, meet my husband - Remy Lebeau, and our princess, Gracie." Gracie grins at the Qua, herself wearing a qua buckskin dress. Silvereye nods approvingly as Swiftfoot and Stars bring the charcoal. He steps back to survey the grill apparatus. "Excellent. Ace, we'll be ready for you in a moment." LeBeau laughs and watches Frey help set out the food. "You say that like you have never given in to our princesses demands. Or that you won't give into any of your little prince's demands when he shows up?" The cajun teases his wife. HE then exchanges a nod with Nix and looks to Ace. "Oh don't worry about that Ace, Gracie knows from her father's collection not to touch unless given permission." Stars hauls a good pile - likely most of the ship's stores - of charcoal down the ramp, dropping it at Silver's feet - and (never completely unarmed) using a knife to start slashing bags and dumping them into grills. "Heh. On firre anyway. Rready's rrelative." "Wonderful," Ace calls over, clasping hands and exchanging hugs with some newly arrived Qua. She heads over to the grills, pulling out a lighter from her pocket. Within moments, the fires are burning merrily as Ace lays out seasoned steaks, slabs of barbecued ribs and dribgib marinated in wine and lemon. Swiftfoot looks on as Silvereye inspects the grill, then shifts her eyes to Stars, prodding at him with a toe. "I'd pounce ya, but you look busy, and that's not fairr, now is it?" The orange-furred pilot looks over at Ace then, one ear laying flat. "Um, you need any help, chief?" Silvereye backs away, leaving Ace to command the grills. He looks satisfied and grabs himself a juice before watching the event unfurl. Raleigh walks back down off the Faux, now (mostly) unarmed; she has only a single dagger, tucked away in its' sheath, as she heads to rejoin the group, humming cheerfully to herself again. Nixkamich returns the nod to LeBeau, and a smile at Gracie. "The little one is indeed cute." he says, noting the child's dress with an approving nod. He glances over to the others before back to Frey. "How has your stay on Quaquan been?" he says, shifting his right arm in the sling slightly. Hey, once the charcoal's in and prepped, the big demarian moves away and wanders back over to Swifty, flashing a toothy grin. "Afterr you dance with me, fine. but no brreaking mmy legs until afterr that. Fairr?" Stars tucks those heavy paws into the pockets of his longcoat, flicking an ear back. "Nyet," Ace waves Swifty away, "You...all of you...go, have fun. Can handle things here, da?" Freyssinet smiles, observing as Stars and Silver prepare the barbeque. Swifty is given a wave, "Hey, swifty... feels like we're back at old times, right?" to Niz, "Good. I just adore that planet, i feel safe and... at peace, here. I will look your arm, of course, when you want." "I think the last time I was at one of these was on New Luna," Swiftfoot calls across to Frey, then rolls her eyes. "Tells ya how long it's been. I like Quaquan betterr, anyway. Therre's no damn ferretmonkeys herre." She eyes Stars then, expression dubious. "If you think I'm gonna trry to dance with you in frront of half of Quaquan, you'rre nuts." Silvereye gravitates towards Swiftfoot and Freysinnet. "I really started to get to know the Faux crew over one of these things." The Battleclaw replies. "I had corn for the first time, too. And Altheor's Teeth, Swiftfoot, dance." LeBeau slip over to one of the tables and sits, placing Gracie in his lap. Picking up a few carrot sticks he hands them to his dauther and lets her start to munch away to keep her busy for the time. Raleigh finds a spot to sit down, snagging a couple carrot sticks of her own as she calls over to Swifty, "Hey, it's not half of Quaquan. More like a quarter at most." Stars chuckles. "Maybe even only a thirrd. And no music yet - we'll fix that." He peers at Swifty - "Besides. We starrt dancing, the Qua join in, the Doc overr therre grrabs herr betterr half... ends up being all sorrts of fun." "Whenever is best for you, Doctor. This is definatly a time where should not have do anything work-related." the big Qua replies. "It does not hurt much, so its probably fine." he notes, then looking over at Swifty. "If you want, I could teach you some traditional Qua dances." he muses. Freyssinet calls over to Remy, "Dance! You are ready for that, Remy?" she seems to challenge him. Gracie perks up, though, at Nix's words. "Yes! I wanna learn!" Ace tugs on an apron, a gift from Raz, emblazoned with the words "I'd tell you the recipe, but then I'd have to kill you." Moments later, the smell of roasting meat wafts across the landing pad. The kapitan, it seems, is rather content in her role as chef for the evening, expertly managing the various dishes on both grills with a smile. Swiftfoot snorts and flicks an ear, her chagrin fairly obvious even to those that aren't well-versed in Demarian body language. She grumbles something unintelligible and directs a mock glare at Stars. "See? This is all yourr fault. Now everryone's gonna see me step on yourr feet, and I'm gonna die of embarrassment." Silvereye hmms. "And the myth of Demarian grace will die with you..." The Battleclaw muses in response to Swiftfoot. "Let's not dance. Let's stand her stoically and not talk about our feelings." LeBeau looks over at Frey's voice and chuckles. "You know anything for you my dear." HE then looks to Gracie at her eagerness. "Mind if Daddy is your dance partner, or do you want me to dance with mom?" Raleigh grins, just shaking her head and watching. She bites into a carrot stick, chewing on it noisily as she watches the Demarians. Stars bahs. "And I have a hurrt foot. Who carres. That's parrt of the fun - no rrisk, no rrewarrd, rright?" He considers. "Music, though, we need." He peers across at Nix. "I hearr you Qua have a thing forr music, mostly - you orr somebody got anything worrth moving to?" Nixkamich smiles at little one at her response. "I would need at least three drums to dance." he notes to Stars, heading over in his direction. "You may not belive it, but as a teenager I was known...whats the phrase? 'Cut a rug'? Yes, thats it. And indeed, we are known for the music." Freyssinet chuckles, "And i have a huge belly, Swift... don't worry!" she winks to Remy. Gracie blinks, and looks around in the crowd of quas arriving... Of course, a little qua boy that Remy may start to know emerges to come toward Gracie, who tells her dad, "Nah... I will go dance with GreyPoney!" LeBeau smiles and lifts Gracie from his lap to set her on her feet and pat her bottom. "Alright then princess, just save one dance for daddy ok?" HE then stands himself and moves over towards his wife. "Seeing as how that huge beautiful belly is my fault, I suppose I should help you with the burden then my dear." He then holds his hands out towards her. "I'll show you rrisk," Swiftfoot says, all traces of petulance gone as she reaches out to swat the much bigger male affectionately on the arm with one paw. She snorts at Silvereye then, one eyeridge quirking upward. "Me? Stoic? You must know some otherr Demarrian named Swiftfoot Starrchaserr. I'm about as stoic as a courrt jesterr." The orange-furred female winks, then butts her head affectionately against Stars' shoulder, her ears flattening out for a moment. Silvereye glances at Nix. "How will you manage a drum?" He asks, sipping on his juice. "And I'm sorry, Swiftfoot. I was trying to preserve our image as a people, but I can see it's a little...inaccurate." He winks at her and Stars. "So go dance...I assume Ace has something hooked up with the Faux. I could go have a look.' Raleigh seems to decide not to join those dancing just yet. Instead, she stands long enough to get herself some more carrot sticks, seeming content to just watch for now. Stars snorts at Silvereye. "... image of ourr people. To hell with /that/." He grins and wraps an arm around Swifty's shoulders. "I used to be prretty good - I can keep my feet out of the way." He looks over at Nix. "... yeah. I can't imagine the drrum's easy." Freyssinet laughs as Remy comes back to her, and puts an arm around his shoulder. "Well, as the saying goes... It takes two to tango, my dear. So don't put the blame all on yourself!" "So," Ace says, appearing at Raleigh's shoulder, spatula in hand, "How is it you and Stars came to know one another?" LeBeau smiles at his wife and leans in to kiss the tip of her nose. "Your right, I never did hear you complain anytime." HE then slips and arm around her waist and and hugs her close. Not dancing either, Nix takes a seat near Ral, giving her and Ace a nod, then cracking open his beer. "Its not. My mother was better at it than I ever was. Don't say dancing too much, or she might hear you knowing her. It is at its best during large tribe ceremonies with a group of ten or more drummers at once in unison." he points out. Swiftfoot snorts at Silvereye. "Anyone that's seen the two of us beating the hell out of each otherr," she pauses here to indicate herself and Stars, "Whetherr it be at the beach, in the carrgo bay, orr in the middle of the forrest, doesn't have any illusions about ourr species anyway." The female grins at Stars, then winks. Freyssinet laughs, kissing back Remy. Yep, everybody, get our your insuline. "you did not seem to complain either... my heart." smelling the cooking food, "Ace, it seems it is nearly ready? And... love your apron!" Silvereye laughs. "Good. Don't take me that seriously." He walks over towards Ace, Raleigh and Frey, letting the others dance. LeBeau just grins and winks to Frey. Then looking back over towards where Ace is cooking. "Ace, don't think you'll have to watch Gracie tonight. Think she might hit up mom and dat to let her stay with the other kids in the village tonight." Raleigh looks up at Ace, blinking as the captain suddenly appears there. "We were working on a job together. It went bad, we saved each others' hides, and wound up talking while we laid low for a while. We'd worked together a few times before, an' after that, we figured that we worked pretty well together, so why not become partners?" Stars points out, idly, to Swiftfoot - "Watching /us/ beat each other? ... man, I don't even want to considerr what they'd rreally think. .. 'if that's love, I'd hate to seee the firrepowerr for them rrealy trrying to kill somebody?" He winks, and nuzzles her cheek for a moment. "... dancing afterr food. That smells fantastic." "Hey, if I rreally wanted to kill someone, that's what claws arre forr," Swiftfoot points out, then shrugs at Stars. "But I'd rreally prreferr not to. Blood and white furr, yuck. Ace and I spent hourrs with a bottle of perroxide and an awful lot of patience last time that happened." She gives a nod, her whiskers twitching as she takes in the scent of the food. "Food firrst. Definitely." Several of the Qua step forward with instruments of their own, flutes and drums materializing from the small crowd. They settle down with Nix, playing a lively tune to start off the evening's festivities. "Is much how Jest and I became tovarisches," Ace says, looking up as she hears her name called out. "Slumber parties, they are much more fun than spending the night with an old woman, da?" she laughs at Remy. Nixkamich sips on his car of beer slowly, listening to Ral and Ace converse, and giving glance around the area, though for the most part its at the food. The look on his face is the look of one trying to make a decison - get up to retrive food or keep his relaxed state. That question is answered for him as several Qua sit near him. Getting a drum placed in front of him, Nix looks around and shrugs, begining to play as well. Gracie is indeed already playing with her usual group of qua friends, including her "fiance". Frey nods, "And when it's like that, she knows to go sleep at my parents's." to Ace, she laughs. "Don't call yourself an old woman!" The party is in full swing, a good portion of the landing field having been roped off for the night's festivities. The crews of the Faux and the Wolfsbane have been joined by Silvereye, several other ship's crews and a number of the local Qua who seem to be providing as much if not more food than the Faux's kapitan is serving off of two large charcoal grills. LeBeau nods over to Ace. "Your much to beautiful and young to be an old woman Ace. I would say more and prove it to you but I don't think Frey would be too happy with me if I did." HE winks at Ace then turns to Frey and winks to her as well before rubbing a hand over her bulging belly. Silvereye snorts lightly. "Seems we're all getting old these days." The Battleclaw comments. "Maturing, maybe. There's a difference, I'm told." "Demarr's wings, Captain - if you'rre old, what does that make us?" Stars snorts, oddly - perhaps even unconsiously, picking up a bit of the beat as he keeps an arm around Swiftfoot, tail flicking .. "... hrr. Rreally. Starrving. Food." He starts drifting in the direction of the nearest pile of edibles - idly doing his best to draw the female that way. Tiana steps off the just landed shuttle, looking a bit zombieish, a hand raised to rub at her eyes and the other firmly attached to a coffee in a paper cup. She's got a backpack on, that gets shifted a little bit as the Martian takes a sleepy glance around to get her bearings. Not that it was hard to figure out where she should go, what with the food smells and the noise. Accordingly, she starts shuffling towards the party. "We'rre so old we make dirrt look young," Swiftfoot says to Stars, nudging him in the ribs with one paw as she pads along beside him. "I know of entirre planets that'rre youngerr than we arre." She grins at the taller male, then winks. "But that's okay. I'm rratherr fond of you anyway, old man." "Figured out my age the other day," Ace chuckles, "And Sanctuary time, it does not count as true years, much as Remy would like to think of himself as the old man." She moves over to serve up some ribs, steak and dribgib, the tables now covered with side dishes provided by the guests. She reaches out to snag a hot ear of corn slathered in butter, nibbling as she continues to man the grill, Raleigh not forgotten. "Are you visiting us, then, or looking for something more permanent?" Nixkamich currently, is beating out some mad beats at moment, enthusically getting himself into the music. By the looks of it, he enjoys a good old fashioned pow-wow as much as he does a good fight. While he tries to listen to his fellow crewmates, he sound of music and his drum playing drowns out anything he might hear. LeBeau is slowly dancing with Frey, but looks over to Ace and smirks. "Whats wrong with me and Frey counting Sanctuary years?" Silvereye rolls his eyes at LeBeau. "Approaching thirty is bad enough. Approach three hundred and fifty? No thanks." Stars selects a small tray, tugged out of one pile of contributed picnicware, and sets about loading it. "Thirrty? Sheesh, Silverr.. I should be so lucky." He looks to swiftfoot, expression warm - "mm. We don't crreak much yet. I figurre that's a net win." Raleigh snags herself a big of dribgib and some ribs. "Looking for something more permanent," she replies. A grin and she calls over to Silvereye, "Hey, there's people out there who do that all the time, I'm sure. Mostly Vollistans and Mystics, probably. But still." Shuffle, shuffle. Tia heads over to Ace, the backpack slung off her shoulders and held at her side, "I brought cookies." She mumbles, blinking drowsily towards the Kapitan. Ace looks to Tia, a frown of concern touching the corners of her mouth, "Spaciba, Tiana...are you well? You look somewhat...unsteady." After the current song ends, Nix rises up to his feet, asking another Qua to take over for him. There is only one place he directs himself towards - the food of course. "I can't belive I actually still know how to play." he notes absently, getting his own plate, then starting to pile the food on. "Mmh," Swiftfoot grunts, nodding in agreement with Stars. "It's good that it doesn't technically count, though. I'll take temporral displacement overr extrreme old age any day of the week." She fishes a similar tray, though in a much different color, out of the same pile that Stars so recently raided, then goes to work selecting food and stacking it carefully. Raleigh looks over to Tiana, looking concerned. But she seems willing enough to let Ace figure out what's wrong, nibbling at a piece of dribjib as she watches quietly. Tiana downs some of her coffee before offering Ace a slow nod, "Jus' kinna drowsy.." She trails off for a second, distracted by something or other, "Tried to nap before I came." LeBeau for the next song at least continues to slow dance with Frey. Arms around each other and holding each other close. Silvereye glances at Ace. "Food ready to serve up?" He asks. "I'd be happy to help with that." Talk about timing. Stars /materializes/ out of the qua when that question's asked of Ace, holding up a tray - mostly filled with veggies - and wearing a comically wide-eyed expression, tail flicking, holding up his tray in wordless entreaty. Ace smiles at the sight of Remy and Frey, still not quite used to the domestic Cajun. "Sit, Tiana, before you fall over, da? And the next round of food, it is coming off the grill now," she calls over to Silver, "And you have done more than enough. Is your vacation afterall, da?" She drops a slab of honey-barbecued ribs onto Stars plate with a laugh, "That...that is very pitiful expression. Can see now how you won Swifty's heart." Silvereye just slowly shakes his head at Stars. "Ace, are you even feeding him? Look at his size, he needs food, not that stuff they serve on Ungstir but real food." Swiftfoot blinks at Silvereye. "You'rre kidding, rright? If we feed him morre, I'm afrraid he'll end up even tallerr. He harrdly fits in the hatches on the Faux as it is." She chuckles and trails after Stars, rolling her eyes at Ace good-naturedly as she waits patiently, her tail flicking. "Chief, firrst night we went out, he took me to the Expanse. We had cheap vodka and got to see Julia Harrt take aparrt some jerrk in a barr fight." "Drrinks and a floorr show." Stars shrugs. "Actually, it's brriberry and pity. In equal measurre. I don't rreally have 'charrm' going forr me, so I have to rresorrt to underrhanded tactics." He drifts away, settling down to just sit on the pad, not bothering with going /far/ - starting in on .. probably more food than is really good for anybody, even if you are his size. Tiana does just as directed, sitting down in an abrupt sort of way, backpack hitting the groun with a light clatter. Taking a crosslegged position, her coffee is set to her one side, the backpack pulled into her lap and unzipped, the Martian pulling out two decent sized cookie tins, "I made triple chocolate cookies, chai spice, caramel-fudge and good ol' chocolate chip." Tia mumbles, presumably to Ace. Raleigh stifles a snicker at Stars's expression, starting to go to work on the ribs on her plate. She listens, looking over towards Tiana at the clatter. Nixkamich chuckles. "With one of his size, its no wonder hes hungry. And I thought I had an appritite." he notes, eyeing the corn as he gets his own portion. "And speaking of how you two met, I'd like to think that if it wasn't for Swiftfoot having to come pick me up from Tomin Kora, you two may of never met." Ace puts down the spatula for the moment so she can turn and gently take the tins from Tiana. "They look very good, da," she says quietly, "Are you hungry? Is plenty of food." Silvereye gets a plate for himself and lines up for the main course. "Tomin Kora...Romantic paradise for those who are so inclined, I suppose. You should start a dating service, Stars. You seem to know all the best spots." He says with a grin. As the next song ends LeBeau and Frey begin to head towards the tables lined with food. Seems that the twins are putting up quite a fuss and demanding that Frey eat something. Stars blinks at Silver. "You think? I mean, T-K's got its good points. The fights in the Gallows arre a hell of a lot of fun, when it comes down to it." He absently cracks a rib with his teeth, speculative. "Not much morre rromantic than a good firrefight, eitherr." Swiftfoot blinks and looks over toward Tiana at the sound of the backpack hitting the ground, a smile finding its way across her muzzle. "Evening, Tia," the orange-furred female says, nodding and giving a flick of her ears. "Ooh, cookies. I know who I'm sitting next to now." She grins and winks at the Martian, then eyes Stars dubiously for a moment before giving a shake of her head. "Males," she says, shifting her gaze back to Ace. Tiana shakes her head lightly, a drawing pad and coloured pencils retrieved before her backpack was zipped back up and set off to the side, "Not really.. but thanks." Looking up at Swifty's greeting, she gives a small smile in return, "Hiya Swifty." After retriving his meal, Nix goes to take seat. "Dating service?" he says quirking a brow. "I imagined him doing something more like a fashion consultant." Ace picks up the spatula again, a steak offered to the Battleclaw, "Never considered how truly beautiful the ruins of the aerie could be by moonlight," she says dryly, calling over to Remy and Frey, "Food is ready, da?" The kapitan glances back to Tia and Swifty, "You are welcome to a bunk on the Faux if you wish. You look to tired to travel." She spears some marinated dribgib for Nix, "Never pictured you as the matchmaker type." "Now let's not beat up on Stars too much." Silvereye chides Nix as he takes his steak. "Thanks, Ace. The last Demarian fashioner designer I knew was...Well, it's best to forget about him." "Surre, Nix wants to take crredit forr it since things went well," Swiftfoot quips, grinning at the Qua. "If we'd trried to kill each otherr, he'd likely not be mentioning that, now would he?" She holds out her plate to Ace, affecting an expression of pseudo-innocence. "You wouldn't want yourr pilot to starrve to death, now would you?" Stars snorts. "... hey. I'm a complex crreaturre, filled with /nuance/." He flashes teeth at Silvereye. "And the aerrie has its charms, serriously. You just have to know wherre to look forr it. And avoid the rreally overrsized rroaches with assault weapons." Raleigh boards the DCV Faux. Raleigh has left. Tiana stares quietly and somewhat blankly at Ace for a few minutes, before blinking then quietly replying, "I can't. I didn't tell Rill I was comin' here, at all. Not for any reason, even a made up one." Nixkamich nods to Ace for dribgib. "Thank you Kaptain." he says before smriking at Swifty. "It wasn't my intention, but yes I suppose I'm the one to be blamed. And if you tried to kill each other, I would've stunned you both and told you to play nice." he muses. "Don't remind me of that insect. He tried to get 300 credits off me." he says to Stars. "Hoop, Tiana, am not trying to come between the two of you," Ace replies, "But he is not your mat, da? You are free to do as you please. Send him a message that you are well so he does not worry, but otherwise, do what you wish." Silvereye shrugs at Stars, settling down to eat his steak. "Of course you're full of nuance. I'm just talking about another bad Demarian fashion designer. You're both very different people." "... hey, I don't design fashion, I wearr it well. I'm a conisseurr." Stars is about a quarter way through that plate, and going strong. "And yeah, Nix - he /got/ fifty crreds off of me - I mean to go back and take it out of his hide one day - with interrest." The big demarian cracks another bone, happily sucking at marrow - "Prrobably won't even give him a warrning shot." "Aaaaaace," Swiftfoot whines, her tone petulant, more akin to something that one might hear from a young kit than from the Faux's pilot. "I'm huuuuungrryyyy." She snickers, then breaks into a laugh, unable to maintain a straight face any longer. After a moment, though, she shifts her eyes to Tiana, brow furrowed. "He doesn't have any rright to tell you wherre to go orr not to go," the orange-furred female observes, shrugging. "If you wanna stay, just drrop him a line and tell him so." The Ungstiri kapitan laughs, snagging a steak for Swifty and starting to drop it on her plate but hesitating. "You and Stars, you will dance afterwards?" "I know.." Tia murmurs, looking down to her drawing pad, the drawing on the first page looking to be one of Rill, hard to say for her lack of skill, "I ain't sayin' he's tellin' me where to go or nothin', jus' I feel bad." Nixkamich smirks at Stars. "Let me know, I'll be more than happy to help with that. Be doing Tomin Kora a favor." he says, tearing off a peice of dirdgib and chewing quite contently. Silvereye chuckles at Stars as he digs into his steak. "I can tell, Stars, I can tell." "worrks." Stars digs into something green, vegetably, and crunchy - it may have been garnish somewhere. Who knows. He's hungry - glancing to Silver, he points out - "You've got uniforrms. By default, they look somewhat good - off duty? Meh. No eye forr lines." He pauses. "Hey, grrowing up, I had to know these things. If you'rre going to wearr clothing, make it worrth wearring, right?" Swiftfoot chuckles and nods at Ace, wearing an expression halfway between grudging and amused. "Yes, yes. We'll dance. Rright afterr I finish stuffing my muzzle with all this food." Indeed, there's more on her plate than such a slim individual has any business eating. Ace drops the steak on Swifty's plate, "You are not hungry, Remy?" she calls over. Silvereye hmms at Stars. "That's true...As an Underclasser I have no eye for fashion. It's more ease and comfort. No one to impress when you live where I lived." He grins. "But the uniforms are nice, aren't they?" Stars nods. "Verry strriking. Hey, I can teach you. You've got the colorr to wearr just about anything." He grins over at Swiftfoot, then - "If you can even move afterr dinnerr... I've died. This is heaven, and it has /rribs/." "Excellent," Swiftfoot says, pausing to sniff at the air just above her plate. She grins, then makes her way over towards Stars, plopping down beside him before starting on her own food. Tiana shakes her head lightly, easing back to half-lay, half-sit, eyes becoming half-lidded, "I'll send him a message." She murmurs to herself, "I guess. Dunno what to say." A hand reaches down to reach into her pocket, the other raising to cusion her head. A moment later she pulls out a pill bottle, the thing given a little shake before being put back. Things die down enough that Ace finally gets the time to prepare her own plate, one of the Qua stepping in to continue serving. "Do not think it matters what your social status is," she chimes in, "Am hardly a noble class but I take great care in how I dress." Silvereye quirks a brow at Stars. "My color has always been pretty boring." The Battleclaw admits. "Black, a dash of brown...The eyes don't really go with anything either." He shrugs at Ace. "Well, I have an organization dress me just about every morning but I do have some lattitude in the Battleclaw's uniform. Sharpeye hardly used it." "As long it is clean and is efficent, it doesn't really matter what I wear." Nix notes, after being silent as he was eating. "But I will admit I have a fondness for more earthy colors." p ace=; nods. :/ Stars leans on Swifty for a moment, after she settles down, affectionate - and pointing out to Silvereye - "Trrust me. Black worrks with colorrs you'd neverr imagine. Give me a week and some time, and I can show you morre than a few trricks." He waves a hand at his own highly monochromatic self. "I rresort to /dye/ to get interresting furr." Swiftfoot shrugs vaguely at Silvereye, noting between bites, "You trry being orrange and white. I gotta pick carrefully orr I end up looking like a... a damned frruit basket." She chuckles at this, rubbing her cheek affectionately against Stars' shoulder before she goes back to her food. "Am simply one of the furless ones, as Raz calls us," Ace shrugs, "Have to make due with an excellent tailor." Nixkamich simply digs back into his food, not having much to say in terms to fashion and the like, being hardly versed in that feild. Silvereye hmms, stroking the brown lines on his face. "I should thank my mother for at least giving me something interesting on my face." He shrugs at Stars. "What have I got to lose? Fashion advice from a real Noble. And Swiftfoot... Colors are nice. Ripplefur has the most amazing pattern on her back, it's gorgeous..." Tiana lifts the drawing pad out of her lap and sets it down on top of her backpack, the girl rolling over to crawl on over to Stars and Swifty. Flopping down in front of the two, she stays on her stomach, arms folding so she can rest her chin on them. Stars grins. "I find myself parrtial to orrange and white, rreally." He nudges Swiftfoot's near shoulder, affectionately. "... as soon as the time perrmits. I prromised /that/ one.." He nods at Tia.. "some help too. The usual BDU's arre a trragedy." "I'm the spitting image of my fatherr," Swiftfoot says, shrugging. "I would've much rratherr looked like my motherr, but you can't choose yourr genetics." She chuckles then, one ear flicking as she nudges Stars in return. "White paws arre awful when I've got to worrk on anything vaguely mechanical. We werre talking about this a little earrlierr, actually." Ace lapses into silence as the discussion turns to family and genetics, taking this time to fill her own empty stomach. "My father was a miner." Silvereye replies to Swiftfoot. "His name was Ghostpaws because he was all black except on his hands and feet. Imagine how dirty his fur got after a hard day's work." He pauses. "I didn't get a single hair of his white. Stars mms, just concentrating on food - but listening. That plate's nearly done, in fact. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I have more of my father's traits than my mother's." Nix says, finishing off a piece of corn. "I have his build and eyes, but I can I say I did get my mother's face and hair. My sister was the lucky one to get the green eyes." "Don't remember my real papa." Tia offers vaguely with an awkward shrug, a hand sneaking out to idly poke at Stars' fuzzy foot. Swiftfoot chuckles and nods at Silvereye. "No kidding. It'd have been the devil's own worrk to wash out of white furr, too. At least I'm not all white, though. That'd be the pits." She falls silent then, again going to work stuffing her face with what's on her plate. Silvereye hmms. "Reminds me of Snowmist...I wonder how she dealt with white fur." He falls silent for a moment, then goes back to his steak. "I don't know where my eyes come from." He replies to Nix. "Weird how that works." Ace leans back in one of the lawnchairs that was produced over the course of the evening, hands folded over her stomach as she listens to the music and to the chatter of her crew. Pulling his foot back, Stars peers down at Tia, and, as it's mostly empty, sets his try aside. The last of the rib bones he breaks in his teeth with a satisfied crunch - glancing up to Ace. "Thanks, by the way. You'rre a heck of a cook - I haven't been this full in yearrs." He belches, happily. Noble? Not so much. "Recessive genes." Tia says, glancing to Silvereye before stifling a yawn, "Your parents both carried the same recessive gene for eye colour, when that happens the recessive gene has a chance to manifest in the offspring as a dominant gene." Clearing her throat, she lowers her chin back down on her arms. Nixkamich shrugs. "On my father's side it either black or brown eyes. My mother's side carried the trait for green eyes, though usually its a rariety even on her side. Both her and Sinopa got green eyes. Been said that its a mark of luck by the Great Spirits." he points out, nodding to Ace as well. "I second that motion, Kaptain. Well done." "You are most welcome," Ace says softly, "Is good to spend time enjoying my only hobby. Spaciba for coming and making certain there are no leftovers." Vote buttons at www.jointhesaga.com! Brody says, "No, but you're liable to have a clue that you should bring a little food along before a potential fight, and we use a hunger-freeze feature on Chia so you don't get "hungry" during a reffed fight." "Wha-huh?" Swiftfoot says, head tilting to the side as she eyes Tiana. "Damn, woman, you just summed up basic genetics in fifteen seconds." She chuckles, then goes back to what's left of the food on her tray - damn, does she ever eat fast. Silvereye blinks at Tia. "Alright, I suppose that explains it, then." He looks like he really doesn't know what to say in response. Stars stands, sort of bonelessly unfolding himself, leaning over to nose at Swifty's cheek on the way up - and taking his tray to the rapidly growing pile of dirty items. ".. all I'm going to say on the entirre thing is.. I was the rrunt." He grins, looking to Ace. "Mind you - didn't /stay/ that way - but starrted the small one." "Was just getting very terrifying images of your siblings," Ace replies sleepily to Stars as she stares up at the night sky. "I do not think I could ever imagine you as such, Stars." Nix notes, then covering his mouth to mute a burp. "My foster parents paid for me to go to a good school." Tia offers, rolling over to half-lean against Swifty. She looks to Silvereye, "Eh, sorry... ya prolly didn't need that explination." "I was the smallest one too," Swiftfoot says, chuckling. "And I stayed that way. But I was also quickerr by farr. Plus, smallerr meant I could climb up into the tops of trrees wherre they couldn't get me." She grins, then winks. "Then I'd toss things down at them. I usually paid forr it laterr, but it was funny anyway." The female's nose wrinkles, and one ear lays back. Silvereye shrugs. "I was the largest." The Battleclaw replies. "Probably why I lived and they didn't." He smiles at Tia. "It's alright. Just didn't expect it." Stars heads back - pausing as he passes by the Ace, resting a heavy paw on her shoulder for a moment - "Heh. All I had werre sisterrs. Changed the rrules quite a bit, though they beat the hell out of me morre than once." Tiana offers a smile to Silver then to Ace, "Thanks for having me." The gratitude is followed by the Martian comically reaching towards her now cold coffee, arm stretching as far as it could towards the drink. Of course it's not far enough and after a moment she gives up, not wanting to move that much. "I've always been the biggest. I'm ten years old than my own siblings." Nix simply says, standing up to put his tray away. "Though, that never stopped either of them from talking back, they're both hellions." "Then you'rre used to having girrls kick yourr ass," Swiftfoot calls to Stars, then bursts into laughter. It's short-lived however, the female stopping abruptly as Ace comments. "Errm... I'm sorry, chief. I didn't think...." She looks away, eyeing Nix for a moment before she grins. "Yeah, but humans don't have litterrs," she points out. "Not norrmally, anyhow." "Hoop, do not apologize," Ace chuckles softly, "Was not meaning to kill the moment. Like very much hearing about your families and such, so do not let me stop you, da?" Silvereye smiles at Ace. "Thanks. It's too bad you can't remember...Memories are all we have, I think. For the Demarians...that's certainly the case with me." Stars shrugs. "My drrill instructorr was female - so was my hand-to-hand instrructorr. I figurre you 'girrls' arre meanerr than we males will everr be." He flashes a toothy grin and heads back toward Swiftfoot. "prrobably have to be - speaking of genetics. Prredisposition." Silver's words have his ears back for a moment - a think he moves past. "That said, I was prromised a dance and potential brroken foot, wasn't I?" "Swifty won't break ya foot." Tia offers to Stars, giving a little grin, "Seen 'er dance." Swiftfoot gives a sniff of mock-disappointment. "And herre I was hoping you'd forrget." She winks at Stars, then gets to her feet, padding over to where everyone else has taken their empty trays to in order to discard hers the same way. "Alrright, you'll get yourr dance." A hard glance goes to Tiana, then the female laughs. "I'd forrgotten about that. I danced with Jack once. He was drressed as a Zangali, and he didn't know it was me because I'd dyed my furr. He made me lead." She chuckles, then shakes her head, padding back over to where Stars is. Silvereye shrugs. "I'd make you lead too if I was in a Zangali suit." Nixkamich takes a seat in one of the empty lawnchairs. "I think I'll want to see this." he notes. Ace stifles a yawn, "Think I will have to review the Faux's video in the morning. Has been a very tiring evening." "Oh Sweet Brrakirr," Swiftfoot mutters at the mention of the audience, then chuckles, slipping her paws into Stars' much larger ones. "Just don't make me lead and we'll be fine." She nods to Ace as the Kapitan departs, then looks back up to Stars and winks. Silvereye sits back with Nixkamich to watch. "Want to take bets on who's limping when they're through?" "Wouldn't be able to forget that night if I tried." Tia murmurs, smiling to herself before she looks to Swifty, "Ya made a good pirate kitty, hey?" She pushes herself up to sit, calling over to Stars, "No no, you /should/ make her lead." "Tough bet, Battleclaw." Nix muses, looking on. "20 credits that Stars limps first." Stars grins, and does lead, the slow beat of the Qua drums giving them a rhythm, at least. He sweeps her into an easy step, an obviously practiced, and oddly joyful thing - taking his time. If there was any doubt before - there's something in his bearing, there, something in how he moves - it's oddly formal, 'noble' indeed; this isn't something he's a stranger to doing. Silvereye bahs. "That's not a fair bet. He's injured." Swiftfoot grins and nods to Tiana. "And you made a verry good Marrlan Rranix," she says, then laughs. "And rrememberr Arrnassis in the rrabbit suit? Hah." She shifts her attention back to Stars as he leads her through the steps of the dance. The orange-furred pilot isn't any stranger to it either, though she's obviously quite a bit rustier than her companion. Tiana chuckles and nods, "Ren was downright /adorable/ as a bunny. Snuggly, if grumpy." Looking to Nix and Silver, she eyes the two of them before gesturing at them, "You two should dance together." She suggests innocently. Nixkamich takes note of how Stars moves so well and looks back at Silver. "Injured? By the looks of him, hes moving /too/ well. I should take that bet back." he says. Turning his head to glance at Tiana, he smirks. "Don't make me get my dart gun." Silvereye snorts lightly. "He's a noble. They're both trained for this sort of thing." He glances at Tiana, then at Nix. "I'm spoken for. Why don't you take Nix for a spin?" Stars hrrfs, laughing softly - "I thought you said you werre bad at this?" The steps gradually get a bit more complicated, the big demarian's expression oddly wistful, oddly warm. "It's been a long time - but no stepped-on feet yet." "I am bad at it," Swiftfoot says, faltering in a step, then pausing for a beat or two before she catches up again. "The memorry is in my mind just fine, it's getting the rrest of me to go along with it that's the issue." She chuckles and flicks an ear. "Maybe you just lead well, chief." "Why, you afraid to dance?" Tia snorts, straightening up her posture, crossing her arms and getting this whole snooty, if playful air about her. She looks to Silvereye, a brow raising, "I would, if he weren't so 'fraid ta." She stifles a giggle in favour of keeping up snooty appearances. Nixkamich chuckles, then standing up. "Oh, I do dance." he notes, then looking at the furred pair. "But not like that." he adds. "The hour is late, and it has been a long, good, and fullfilling day. Has been good, and now sleep comes to me." he says, waving to the group, heading up the Faux's ramp. "Good night to you." Silvereye shakes his head at Tiana. "I'm not going to dance with you. You're...too short. And I'm Promised." Swiftfoot snorts and flicks an ear at Stars. "You'rre gonna make me believe that one of these days, and then wherre will you be?" She glances back at Silvereye, grinning mischievously. "Cmon, chief, if I can dance with Jack drressed as a Zangali, you can dance with Tiana." The female pays the price for that comment though, again faltering in her steps, though thankfully avoiding stepping on Stars' foot by several inches. Tiana huffs! "Ya, what Swifty said, an' /Rill/ danced with me, an' ya ain't much taller'n him. Ain't no excuse." She eyes the Battleclaw, "Don't much see how bein' Promised factors inta it." Silvereye shrugs. "Sorry. Just not gonna dance. That's the end of it." Carefully, the big cat simply laughs, leaning down to nose at the female's cheek - "Lucky, I suspect." Stars turns Swifty, with a flourish, winking across at Silvereye. "Dancing is just dancing, Battleclaw. You blew up a crruiserr.. surrely you can handle a decent rhythm." "Google Personalized's "Tea House" theme is cute and quite dynamic for something that's merely supposed to decorate the top of a search engine." @emit "I'm getting to be awful attached to you, you know," the orange-furred pilot says, grinning as she noses the side of Stars' face in return. "Yourr sense of humorr notwithstanding." Swifty chuckles, then falls silent, concentrating on the steps to good effect - no faltering this time. "I'm getting to be awful attached to you, you know," the orange-furred pilot says, grinning as she noses the side of Stars' face in return. "Yourr sense of humorr notwithstanding." Swifty chuckles, then falls silent, concentrating on the steps to good effect - no faltering this time. Tiana sighs dramatically before wilting from her sitting position to lay down again, "Oh well." Silvereye shrugs a Tiana, patting her shoulder. "It's alright. One day the pretty boys will want to dance with you. I promise." Stars looks curiously at Swiftfoot, then - "Good thing." He lets it go at that - simply enjoying the dance for a moment, yellow eyes closing for just a moment, his entire demeanor oddly.. content. Swiftfoot eyes Stars, then noses his shoulder gently. "If you close your eyes," she whispers, "You can't see wherre you'rre going." She stifles a giggle by pressing her muzzle against the hollow between his shoulder and his neck. Tiana eyes Silvereye, a brow raising, "I already got a pretty boy who's danced with me." The big cat cracks an eye to smile down at Swiftfoot, his head resting on hers for a moment. "... I think I can, prretty." He brings the dance to a slow halt, simply hugging the ginger female close for a long moment. "I need to pick up those grrills - I prromised." "Aw," Swiftfoot complains, giving a wrinkle of her snout and leaning comfortably against Stars. "If you'rre takin off, then I'll be along shorrtly, chief. Wouldn't want ya to be lonely, afterr all." She grins and noses the side of his face affectionately. "Cause he ain't here?" Tia blinks up to Silvereye. Silvereye rolls his eyes, but he can hear Stars. "C'mon. Let's put away these grills so they can have a little more time." Category: Classic Demarian logs Category: Classic Martian logs Category: Classic Qua logs Category: Classic Social logs Category: Classic Ungstiri logs